


Time Continuum

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, brief mention of 2min, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: What happens when mishaps tend to continue?and timing itself was a little tricky on their tail...





	1. Seconds Closer

**Author's Note:**

> ongoing multi-chaptered sequel for my first completed kaisoo fic, Time Mishap.

 

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 2013**

[8:35 am; Kim’s Residence]

 

Non-stop tapping noise of the end of a black mechanical pencil resounded along the snow white walls of the minimalist yet comfy living room. But what annoys Jongin the most was that irritating sound that keeps fighting off the struggle of pressure he puts on the pencil as it hits the desk – _the continuous connecting ring of his video call._

Which was, of course, directed to none other than _his_ Kyungsoo hyung.

And which, to his shock, is not connecting as it _was supposed to._

“Answer the phone hyung…” Jongin muttered to himself, hoping that the older would miraculously hear it from wherever he is, and hopefully, _hopefully_ answer his call.

Jongin was restless ever since he came back from the trip last night, still high on everything that happened between him and Kyungsoo. _Correction, my Kyungsoo,_ Jongin giggled to himself. He could still recall every bit and detail, as if he was reliving the moment right then and there, if that was even possible.

 

_How soft and warm Kyungsoo’s fingers fit along his…_

_The older’s smiles that he’d been aching to get a glimpse for who knows how long…_

_His eyes that even the stars that night and probably any other night can’t ever compare with…_

_How his lips quietly trembled as he returned the younger’s kiss._

 

Jongin was high above the clouds right now, and he can’t wait to hear and see the main cause of his new found addiction.

It’s Saturday, a no-school day, so Jongin decided to call Kyungsoo at a fairly good time.

_8 am isn’t an ungodly hour anymore right?_

And yet here he was, on the verge of breaking down because, _because,_ for the first time ever, his favourite Kyungsoo hyung didn’t answer his call on the first ring.

Yup, Jongin was on the edge.

 

 

_He’s okay right? Oh God please let him be okay…_ Jongin silently prayed as not-so-good thoughts started flowing into his mind. He tried waving it off with his free hand and yet it kept coming back and haunting him as every second passed while he still hasn’t got through the line.

It was nerve wrecking, especially for a boy who wasn’t able to get a proper sleep and had to travel a not so fun nine hours inside the bus, knowing that every minute meant every distance added between him and Kyungsoo.

_No. He’s okay! Stupid mind! Stay away bad thoughts! Shoo! Shoo!_

Because of his antics, the younger accidently dropped his mechanical pencil out of confusion. He tried catching it at the last minute, but the end of it just hit his fingers instead, making it collide with the floor a bit harsher than how it’s initially supposed to land.

“No!” 

Jongin immediately picked up the mechanical pencil and caressed it as if it was badly hurt.

“Oh no, you didn’t break right?” He turned the pencil on all sides to check for any damage or scratches and, to his relief, it didn’t have any, except for the fact that the lead got broken at the tip.

_Kyungie hyung will get mad at me if I even put one scratch on you._

Jongin stared back at the pencil, momentarily forgetting the call he was making. The said pencil was what he used when he was still learning to draw, of course, under the supervision of _his_ Kyungsoo hyung

[Jongin’s enjoying calling him _his_ now].

The older boy gave it to him back then as a gift after he drew a silhouette of boy spreading his wings. It wasn’t as good enough as the one done by the older, but Jongin was proud to show it to Kyungsoo, as it was his first ever piece, and also because he drew it for the said boy.

He could literally see pearl white wings at the back of Kyungsoo because of how ethereal he seemed even under the artificial light of the room.

A familiar snap tore Jongin out of his dreamy flashbacks.

“Hyung!” He grabbed the tablet because, _yes,_ that sound only meant that his call got through. But he immediately frowned when he was greeted by nothing but Kyungsoo’s Skype display picture.

“ _H-Hi Jongin… g-good morning…”_ Kyungsoo answered sheepishly on the other line.

“I can’t say it’s good unless I see you right now. Why is your cam not turned on?”

“ _U-uh…b-because I d-don’t w-want to?_ ”

“Hyuuuung.” Jongin whined childishly.

“ _W-What?_ ”

“Open. the. cam. right. now.”

Kyungsoo gulped on the other line. “ _Don’t w-want to._ ”

“You’re lying. You’re hiding something from me! Is someone there with you?!” _Oh no, tell me it’s not what I’m thinking! I haven’t even properly confessed yet!_

“ _No one’s here except me Jongin.”_

“Then why won’t you open the camera hyung? Open it please? _pleeeaaassseee???_   I badly want to see you…” the younger pleaded as much as he could. He was literally _dying_ to see Kyungsoo right now. A few hours away from the said boy, and now he was reduced to this whining mess.

“ _I… I c-cant._ ” Kyungsoo replied shyly on the other line.

“But why hyung?” the younger was almost in tears now. Last night they were so close, and yet today, Kyungsoo won’t even let him see him. It felt like being stabbed multiple times in the heart.

“ _B-because…_ ” _Oh god this it. I don’t think I can take this._ Jongin dramatically clenched his shirt near the chest, as if trying to keep his heart from falling out from a looming heartbreak.

“B-Because?"

 

Kyungsoo whined in defeat from the other line. _“Because I’m s-shy?”_

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

Kyungsoo hyung’s shy.

 

_Shy._

 

 Oh. _Ohh._

 

Jongin’s eyes once again turned into crescents as hearty laughs escaped his lips.

_“Y-yah! What are y-you laughing at?!”_

_Oh god. Can he get any more adorable than this?_

“Oh, hyung… I badly want to kiss you right now from what you just said, but I can’t so please, just open the camera. It’s unfair if only you get to see me while I’m faced with an empty window screen.” Jongin pouted on the screen, hoping to get the desired effect he wants from the other.

Kyungsoo could never resist his pouts. Nope. _Never._

It was Jongin’s trump card.

The older sighed in defeat, causing Jongin to internally cheer for victory.

“ _Okay._ ”

A few ruffled sounds and at last, the screen changed as Kyungsoo opened his webcam.

“Hyuuung…. I said _I want to see you_ , not your pillow!”

“ _B-but I don’t know how to face you!”_ Kyungsoo whimpered on the pillow which was definitely receiving so much not-so-friendly glares from Jongin.

Apparently, Kyungsoo’s tablet was placed on the night table while he buried his head on his fluffy pillow (his final deference), which to the younger’s dismay, was the one eating up the whole screen.

“Hyung… if you don’t move that damn pillow away, I’ll have to _punish_ you this Saturday.” the younger sneakily threatened.

Kyungsoo’s head immediately puffed out of the cursed pillow (yes, Jongin cursed that pillow for cuddling and hiding his hyung from him), causing Jongin to almost squeal in delight, seeing the older’s doe-eyes lit up, all alarmed just with the mention of the word _punish._

“ _N-no… not that.. please Jonginnie…?_ ” Kyungsoo appealed from the other line, brown orbs dilating with worry.

“Alright hyung…” Jongin smiled. “At least that got you out of your pillow.” he darted out his tongue just to tease him a bit more.

**_Jongin -1, Kyungsoo – 0!_ **

“ _Ugh… idiot!”_ Kyungsoo grumbled but Jongin didn’t fail to see that smile on his lips.

“Why didn’t you answer immediately hyung?”

“ _I was calling someone downstairs. I left the tablet here in the bedroom. Sorry Jonginnie…”_

“Calling someone?”

_Who’s that someone more worthy to hear your voice first thing in the morning instead of me, hyung?_

“ _Yes.”_ the older grinned from the screen making Jongin scowl immediately, mentally planning a murder scene the moment he finds out the person’s name. 

_Only I am allowed to make him smile like that! No one else!_

_I, Kim Jongin, claimed his stake last night!_

_“I called the bus company. I need to reserve my seat a week before the trip. Office hours start by 8 am so I called them immediately. I wanted to make sure I got that morning slot._ ” Kyungsoo smiled innocently from the other line. “ _Were you thinking of me calling someone else, Jongin?_ ”

The younger blushed immediately from the guilt. “N-No hyung.”

Kyungsoo quirked his eyebrow.

“Alright. Fine _I did_! It’s just… you always…and I mean _always_ answer every time I call.  I just…just got anxious.” Jongin shyly rubbed his nape after his not so manly confession. Kyungsoo giggled from the other line.

**_One point for Kyungsoo!_ **

“ _I think someone’s jealous…”_ Kyungsoo sang in a teasing manner, delighted by the way the younger totally turned into a human tomato.

“Y-yah! No I’m not.” Jongin defended immediately.

_“You are Jonginnie… you are.”_ Kyungsoo beamed. “ _And I really like it._ ”

Jongin made a mental note to drown Kyungsoo with breath-taking kisses next time.

_‘ ~~Cause Jongin always wins.~~  Kyungsoo wins this time._

 

**_Jongin – 1_ **

**_Kyungsoo – 2!_ **

 

 

* * *

**Friday, December 13, 2013**

[4:00 pm; Research Room]

 

“Woah! _Woah!_ Slow down Kyungsoo! You’re gonna topple down the printouts!”

Chanyeol immediately rushed towards the poorly leaning stacks at the edge of their working table and used his own body as temporary shield before all the paper works they’ve done for the whole month fell to its doom.

It’s about 500 pages worth of writing and research and god forbid those fall and scatter all over the place because he won’t have the patience to pile it all up in their right order; much more if he had to reprint the pages that would get damage along the process.

It’s already Friday and he too has his own stuffs to deal with (arranging the paper works not included, mind you.), and who doesn’t?

_It’s start of winter break!_

The same thing might have been probing along the mind of the younger, which, he noticed, had anticipation crawling all over his body the whole day. Kyungsoo kept looking at the wall clock ever since they’ve started their shift at the research room and kept checking his phone from time to time.

As if he wasn’t contented enough, he kept on bugging Chanyeol on how many pages does he have left to print for the final submission, accompanied with small cute naggings of _what’s taking you so long hyuuuung???_

“Sorry Chanyeol hyung!” the younger smiled guiltily as he took the CD with the softcopy of all their submissions from the rack beside the stack of papers.

With a quick dip of his hand inside the drawer, he withdrew the disc pen writer and started marking the sticker surface of the compact disc with the right label and the date. After sealing it inside a semi transparent case and writing up the same label on the corner, he dashed out of the room to submit it to their professor, who to his luck was just coming back from his last class.

“Sir! Here’s the last set of the files. I’ve compiled them as you instructed.”

Chanyeol saw the younger smiled back as he waited for the approval, which was given by their professor in a matter of seconds with a nod and a generous thank you. The younger came back in the almost empty room squealing in delight.

“We did it hyung! We’re done for the year!” Kyungsoo cheered like a five year old.

“I can see that. What’s making you so hyped up Kyungsoo?”

The younger dashed back to his section and hurriedly took out a piece of paper from a compartment of his tablet holder and started waving it in front of the tall boy.

“A _ticket_?”

“Yup!”

“Are you watching a concert or something?” the older joked.

“Nope! I’m going for a winter trip!” Kyungsoo squealed again in delight.

“A _winter trip_? Like, the whole winter vacation?”

“Yes!”

“But what about Christmas and New Year? Weren’t we supposed to at least meet up with the guys and celebrate before the year ends?”

Kyungsoo’s hands stop midair as his eyes widened a bit after realizing that he just missed out that important part.

“Shit. I forgot.” Chanyeol sighed in defeat.

“You know Chen’s going to rant about this when he finds out right? Not to mention, Luhan-ge and Suho hyung.” Kyungsoo faced palmed.

“And you know what happens when he does _that_. You better hide when you get back Soo.” Chanyeol snickered as he observed the younger, who before was jumping in happiness, was now squirming in misery.

“Oh no. _Just no_. I can’t take another drunk Chen hyung on me again!”

“You did this to yourself Soo. Planning out a vacation and leaving _us,_ out. Therefore, prepare to pay the consequences.” Chanyeol trembled his fingers in front of Kyungsoo, imitating a wizard (more likely a _witch)_ casting a dark spell on his very first victim.

The younger fidgeted away, as if trying to escape the spell’s grasp upon him. Too bad, though. The ticket was there already, a round trip one, and he knows he won’t be back three whole days after the clock strikes midnight on the last day of the year.

And as much as he’d want to spend time with his friends, _Jongin_ somehow comes at top priority.

“I guess I’ll deal with it when I get back.”

“Better call Chen and the others now. I don’t want to be the one to break the news.” _Who knows what Chen might do to me!_ Chanyeol grimaced at the thought.

“Fine.”

 

 

It took two unbearable rings before Chen answered Kyungsoo’s call.

“ _Kyungsoo ah!_ ” Chen sang on the other line.

“Hi hyung…” Kyungsoo tried to keep his voice at a normal tone. He’s been going round about what to say to the older. _Fuck, this is harder than I thought._

“ _Did Chanyeol and Baekhyun remind you of the year end party? We’ll be partying here at my house aaaallll niiiiggghhht looooong~~~! My parents are both away for the rest of the year!_ ”

_Ugh great. Now I don’t know how to drop the bomb._

“Y-yeah. Chanyeol hyung and I were just talking about it a few minutes ago.”

“ _So I’ll see you soon?_

There it was. The looming question Kyungsoo hoped Chen would’ve avoided asking.

_This is it. Now or Never._ Kyungsoo just have to say it. _Sorry, hyung, but I can’t go. Yeah. Just like that. Then it’ll all be over._

“ _Soo?_ ” Kyungsoo seemed to have taken a lot of time before he answered back.

“H-hyung…I”

“ _I’ll see you soon, right?_ ” Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose. _Ugh. What should I do???_

“I…t-that…” the younger was at loss for words.

There was a deadly pause from Chen’s side.

“ _No…no…Kyungsoo!”_ Chen’s gleeful façade started crumbling down as he pieced the puzzle together.

“I’m s-sorry hyung!” the younger clutched his phone for dear life. He never wanted to break that agreement they’ve had. It just…kind of slipped his mind because of what happened with Jongin. Now Kyungsoo feels ashamed for everything. The party was agreed by the six of them back on November, right after Chen learned that his parents will be going to a winter trip out of the country. Chen persuaded both of them to leave him this time and have the house all to himself (well not really since the rest of EXO will be crashing there with him).

No doubt the head vocalist was all heads up in waiting for the said day, because finally, _finally,_ Kyungsoo agreed to go. His favourite dongsaeng rarely stays with them for outdoor activities, so this was indeed a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Which was now being crushed by Kyungsoo himself.

“I’m sorry hyung. I really am. It’s just that, I got the ticket all ready and… and… I just _…”_ Kyungsoo stopped midway, thinking that, despite whatever reason he gave, in the end it was still all his fault. It was him who forgot the deal, and yet he doesn’t regret one bit, except that he had to hear that heartbreaking disappointment in his hyung’s voice.

Because Kyungsoo’s mind and reasoning flows back to a boy named Jongin.

“I’m really sorry.”

“ _…._ ”

“Hyung… Chen hyuuuungg.. please… talk to me…”

Chen sighed sadly from the other line. He knows he can’t stay mad at Kyungsoo for the rest of the year. Heck, he can’t even get mad at him because of this. He just felt, undeniably sad.

“ _It’s fine. It’s not like you could refund the ticket._ ”

“Hyung… I’ll make it up to you…I promise.” Kyungsoo fought back the tears trying to spill from his eyes. He just hates the feeling of having someone upset because of him. It wasn’t a good feeling either way.

“ _Are you going back to the countryside?_ ” Chen quietly inquired.

“Yes, hyung. I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”

_“That early?!_ ”

“I’m sorry…” there was another pause.

_“Are you meeting that Jongin kid?”_ Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“Er…y-yes?”

_I should’ve known,_ Chen thought. _“You owe me this one Kyungsoo? Got it?_ ”

“Yes hyung! Thank you! Uhm… thank you for understanding.” the younger smiled and felt more at ease, as if the great load he was bearing above his shoulders was finally lifted off.

“ _I’ll relay this to the rest of the guys. I…I guess I won’t be seeing you ‘til next year?_ ” He could hear a tinge of disappointment from the older, but then again, he really can’t do anything about it anymore. The deed is done. No turning back now.

“Y-yes…but, I’ll call! During the party, and Christmas Eve, and New Year’s Eve! I’ll call hyung. I promise.”

_“We’ll be waiting then. Kyungsoo ah?”_

“Yes?”

_“Have a safe trip okay? We’ll miss you…_ ” Chen stayed silent for a bit, contemplating on whether to say it or not. In the end he still did.

_“I’ll miss you…_ ”

Kyungsoo was taken aback from the sudden confession, but dismissed it off as a friendly, brotherly gesture from Chen.

“Me too.”

 

 

* * *

[10:30 pm; Do Residence]

 

“ _Got everything set?”_

“Yup.”

“ _Clothes? toiletries? accessories? shoes?_ ”

“All packed.”

“ _What about that movie and that anime series I mentioned before? Have you down_ -“

“Got my laptop and external hard drive with me. All in there.”

“ _What about_ -“

“Jongin geez, stop worrying. I’ve got everything under my checklist. I even double - checked while packing. Besides, if I missed some stuffs, I could just grab some of my things back at the family house.”

“ _Okay…uhm…hyung?_ ”

“Hmm?”

“ _Sketchbook and pencil?_ ”

“Jongin!”

“ _What? I was just making sure hyung!_ ” Jongin chuckled mischievously at the other line.

“I can clearly see that.” Kyungsoo spoke back with a bit of sarcasm.

“ _What are you doing now?_ ” He saw the younger scoot closer to the camera, squinting to see what he was currently doing.

“I’m making a back-up copy of all the files from the laptop. You can never tell what could happen right?” Kyungsoo responded back while dragging the mouse along the screen, selecting every file needed to be copied. A quick click above the “Ok” and soon a dialogue box appeared, showing the files being copied straight to his second hard drive.

_“Wouldn’t that take long hyung? It’s getting late. You should get some sleep. What time does your bus leave tomorrow morning?”_

“It would take another hour, but I can manage Jongin. The bus leaves around 7 am so I need to get there by 6:30, just to be sure.”

“ _Okay. I’ll wake up early to call you. In case your own alarm clock fails to wake you up.”_

“Yah! Are you saying only you could wake me up then?”

_“That depends on the occasion. Next time I’ll try “Sleeping Beauty”. But for now, you’ll just have to endure a phone call.”_ the younger gave a seductive wink that send Kyungsoo nearly dropping off his seat.

“Oh God, I think I just created a monster here.” the older groaned as he hid his face behind his milky white fingers.

“ _Nope, just a Kyungsoo-addicted Jongin.”_

 

 

 

 

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

 

No. Please. _Please…_  Kyungsoo ruffled his hair in frustration.

“Are you sure Miss? _Please,_ can you double check?”

“Yes Sir. I’m sorry but the bus left a few minutes ago. Company protocol was to be here 30 minutes before the trip to confirm the reservation; else it shall be given to a chance passenger.” the young lady from the other side of the glass contained booth with a circular opening for conversation calmly explained.

Kyungsoo looked back at the wall clock.

 

7:05 am

 

5 minutes.

He missed his bus that left exactly 5 minutes ago.

 

_I’m screwed._

 

Kyungsoo was ready to collapse right then and there on the bus reservation office.

 

He was too excited last night that it took him another 2 hours before his body gave up and succumb to the power of slumber. And due to the lack of sleeping hours, as well as the exhaustion of yesterday’s dealings, Kyungsoo failed to register the deafening sounds the moment his alarm clock gone off.

He woke up 20 minutes after Jongin’s non-stop yelling of _wake up hyung_ and some string of curses because the sandman seemed to have poured a whole sack of sleeping sand on Kyungsoo’s lovely eyes, preventing him from waking up.

Kyungsoo did almost all of the impossible despite the luggage he’s been carrying, just to get in time for his trip. Alas, time seems to be mocking him, making him miss it by barely 5 freaking minutes.

 

“Miss, could you check if there are any vacancies for the next trips?” Kyungsoo pleaded with teary eyes.

“A moment sir.” the lady made some robotic like tapping along the keyboard and adjusted her reading glasses as the screen popped up the schedule and seat lists for the day.

“I’m sorry, but all the trips for today are fully booked. You could wait as a chance passenger in case another one fails to confirm his reservation.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Okay, thank you.” He pulled up his black stroller’s handle and started guiding it towards the seating area. There weren’t a lot of vacationists yet; only 4 people were staying at the waiting area along with their own baggage.

Kyungsoo claimed the corner seat at the very first row, drawing the stroller in front of him and settling his backpack at the vacant seat adjacent to his. Adjusting his body in a more comfortable position, Kyungsoo took out his phone and swiped his lock pattern.

A call immediately popped up on the screen. Kyungsoo can’t help but have mixed emotions while staring at the grinning photo of the caller.

 

**Jonginnie calling**

 

At that moment, Kyungsoo’s head was suddenly flooded with imaginations. Scenes of how he and Jongin’s going to spend the winter break. Cuddles, laughter, sleepovers, cook outs. There were so many… so much Kyungsoo had planned before hand; so much that his list might have taken up a number of notepads if they were all written.

And yet here he was, just missed the bus – his only way back to Jongin, and has no idea if he’d be able to still proceed with the trip.

Kyungsoo pressed the answer button.

“ _Hyung? Did you make it?_ ”

Kyungsoo tried to suppress his tears.

“N-No… I missed it by five minutes.”

“ _Oh…_ ” he started tearing up the moment Jongin spoke, clear depression oozing off. “ _Where are you right now?_ ”

“I’m still at the bus terminal. There might be a vacant seat on the next trips. I’m taking my chances.” Kyungsoo harshly swiped off a tear that fell on his cheek. It’s not a perfect time to cry. There’s still hope. He felt bad for wishing that at least one more passenger became unlucky like him and miss his or her bus too, but he had to.

He badly wants to go back and see the boy, and just _be with_ Jongin.

“ _I see. Don’t cry hyung. You’d get a ride soon enough. Believe me.”_ Jongin tried to encourage him but Kyungsoo can tell that there was a hint of distress from his voice. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo tried to remain positive just as Jongin has insisted.

“I-I’m not crying.”

“ _Uh-huh. I can clearly hear your stifled sobs hyung. I know everything and I can tell everything about you from head to toe._ ” The statement made Kyungsoo smile a bit. Jongin’s good at that, making him smile despite the struggle he’s been going through.

“I just want to get there as soon as possible.”

_“I feel so loved._ ”

“I didn’t say that.”

“ _I major in reading between the lines hyung.”_ the younger snickered.

“You’re not making any sense anymore.” Kyungsoo was now chuckling this time.

“ _But you’re laughing. That means I got my message through._ ”

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply to recover his composure.

“Thanks Jongin.” he muttered softly against the speaker as he wiped off the rest of his tears.

“ _Anything for you Kyungie hyung._ ”

 

Kyungsoo had to finish his conversation with Jongin around fifteen minutes to eight. The younger was called by his mother to grab some breakfast first. After promising to call right after he got his stomach filled, Jongin ended the call.

Now with nothing to busy himself with while waiting, Kyungsoo looked around the vicinity of the bus terminal. A movement to his left briefly caught his attention. It was the lady from the reservation booth.

“Excuse me sir.” the young lady bowed. Kyungsoo responded in a friendly manner as well.

“We seem to have a vacant seat for the 8 am trip. I asked the conductor if they could give you the seat initially left out in case there’d be a handicapped passenger. And since it’s almost time for departure and no one came up to claim it, you may go and take the trip.” She smiled and Kyungsoo felt like flying when he heard the great news.

“Really?! Oh miss thank you! Thank you so much!” he bowed gratefully and immediately strapped up his backpack and hauled his stroller towards the exit of the waiting area.

“No problem sir. Please proceed to Bus No. 14. Enjoy your trip.” the lady bowed once more before going back to his spot inside the reservation booth.

 

 

To: Jonginnie

Jongin‼! *^*

 

To: Kyungie hyung

Hyung! What’s wrong? Did something happen? o_O

 

To: Jonginnie

Guess what?

 

To: Kyungie hyung

What?

 

To: Jonginnie

I got a seat! We just left the terminal! I’m on my way now! \\(*^*)/

 

To: Kyungie hyung

Really hyung?‼ Thank God…oh thank God… Be safe hyung… I’ll uhh... see you soon?

 

To: Jonginnie

Yeah. See you tonight Jonginnie… :)

 

To: Kyungie hyung

O-okay… I’ll wait for you at the bus stop. Send me the bus number you’re riding. See you hyung.  <3

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile after reading Jongin’s last message. There’s still a good 10 hours before they’d meet and all he could do was wish for time to speed up a bit more. He can’t wait to see Jongin again. Pulling up his eye mask, he fiddled on the play button along the chord of his earphones, and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

 

 

* * *

[5:15 pm; Do’s Family House]

 

 

Music blasted out of the 7.1 surround speaker set like angry wolves, the walls doing their poor job of drowning the sound from the outside. The song was in full hyper beat, and a young lad stood in the middle of the bedroom, holding a makeshift microphone in his hand, too immense in singing and dancing along with the music.

 

_"Why so serious?_  
Romeo and Juliet  
It’s not a, ah, sad love story  
Everything will be alright  
You’re a love story maniac  
Who knows about the inevitable happy ending

_My heart was covered in dust, but the engine is renewed_  
Once again, my pale lips become a bright colored rouge  
Baby, what do you think of-"

 

“Yah! Choi Minho get your ass out of here! You’re supposed to fetch Kyungsoo at the bus stop you idiot!”

A well built brunette suddenly burst the room open startling the taller lad inside who was in the middle of singing his heart out from the rap lines playing off the speakers. He swiftly glanced upon the digital clock at the very corner of his hanging bookshelf.

“But Jonghyun hyung! There’s still about half an hour left before he arrives!”

“I said GO.FETCH.HIM.NOW. I won’t allow our Kyungsoo to wander out alone on his way back here!”

“Sheesh. Alright hyung!” Minho scampered away at once, not forgetting to turn off his player and grabbing his large coat and the car keys from his night desk. He stopped a step away from the door before turning back.

“Hyung, Kyungsoo’s grown up you know? _College kid_? I bet he could already take good care of himself let alone go home.” He was about to add up the remark that Kyungsoo travelled alone this time but discarded the thought immediately, seeing that Jonghyun just gave him a warning glare.

“Alright. Alright. I’m going okay? I’ll bring back _baby Kyungsoo_ complete at the very last limb.” Minho bit back mockingly.

“You better be. Or else I’ll confiscate Taemin’s CDs.” Jonghyun threatened seriously which effectively sent Minho out of the main door in less than five seconds.

 

 

Jonghyun left the younger’s room and run back to the kitchen to finish the dinner he’s preparing. But before he began dealing again with the soup, he fished out his phone and dialled out a familiar number.

“ _Hi Jonghyun hyung.”_

“Kyungsoo, where are you now baby?”

_“About 20 minutes away hyung. We’re passing over the bridge. And hyung, I’m not a baby anymore!”_

“Hush! The way you whine proves otherwise. I sent Minho to go fetch you at the stop.” Jonghyun clicked the speaker mode and settled his phone on the kitchen counter. He started pouring the vegetables on the boiling stock inside the pot.

“ _Hyung! You didn’t have to do that! Jongin’s going to be there anyway. I told you before that I’ll be staying with him right? Auntie should’ve called you about it.”_

“Yeah I know, I know. Just ask Minho to bring your stuffs to his home. That kid’s probably using his- oh. Nevermind. Stop over here for a while. I’m cooking dinner. Bring Jongin over.” He took out a spoon from the cabinet racks and carefully scooped a bit of the soup to check how it tastes.

_“Alright hyung. Thank you. See you!”_

“Kids these days… _Ouch!_ ”  He bit back his tongue as the hot liquid lightly burnt the soft muscle.

 

 

 

* * *

 

[5:30 pm; Kim’s Residence]

 

 

“Kyungsoo hyung is coming~~~ Kyungsoo hyung~~~ Kyungsoo hyuuuung~~ my lovely, my only Kyungsoo hyuuuung~~”

Jongin twirled around his room as he took his phone and his keys from the key holder. After double checking that all the doors of their house are locked, he proceeded to the garage area and opened the roll up doors. The automatic light lit up in an instant, revealing two covered vehicles lined up for Jongin’s taking.

“Now which one should I use?” He moved closer to the smaller one, softly tugging along the surface of the ink black cloth that secluded it from his view. His eyes continuously trailed towards the larger vehicle, covered with exactly the same quality of cloth used upon the other. He was about to remove the larger cloth when a familiar sound passed behind him.

Jongin turned around just in time to see the sleek white, still brand new looking, four seater Toyota Auris soar towards the main road.

“Aha! So Minho hyung’s taken the car. I’m choosing you then.” Jongin smirked, almost feeling the blood run through his veins, knowing that this’ll be the first time Kyungsoo will see his new buddy here.

_I can’t let him get there first._

 

 

Kyungsoo groaned once more in frustration.

“How could I forget? Oh no. They’d be waiting there for a bit longer.” the lad sighed as he looked around the souvenir shop. Their bus had a 30 - minute stop at a famous souvenir and pastry shop which was about 20 minutes away from Kyungsoo’s destination. A lot of the passengers went out to check the souvenirs while the rest proceeded inside to get some light treats.

He tried calling either Minho or Jongin to inform them that he’ll be arriving later than what was expected, but neither of the two was answering his calls. After a few more attempts, he gave up, seeing that he only had 18% of the phone battery left, and decided to go down and have a look of the area they were staying at.

The souvenir shop housed a lot of things Kyungsoo missed seeing ever since he came back from his trip last summer. He could still see the most common items displayed on the rack – the key chains, shirts, even local items made from wood. He remembered buying some of these back then as a gift for EXO, and decided that he’ll buy some again when he goes back next year.

His eyes landed upon the hat corner, specifically the furry ones. Those were the cute hats that were becoming the trend today. There were a lot of animals to choose from, and Kyungsoo can’t contain his smile when he saw the turtle one. It reminds him of Suho so much. He also noticed the wolf ones, eyes beady black as if they were staring back at him. He lifted his fingers to touch the material. _Soft._

“This would look nice on Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled as he removed two pieces from the collection.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[6:20 pm; Bus stop]

 

“What’s taking him so long?” Minho tapped impatiently on the steering wheel of his car, eyes strained and peering along the windshield of any signs of the bus Kyungsoo’s message described as Jonghyun forwarded him.

For the last thirty minutes, only 2 provincial buses passed by the main highway, and both didn’t fit any of the younger’s description, even the bus number. He could clearly see Jongin seating at the metal seats provided at the stop, fingers fiddling his phone edgily. It seems like he’s not the only one worried by the lateness of the younger.

He tried dialling Kyungsoo’s phone once more, but he was greeted by the same recorded message. It’s either the Kyungsoo’s phone battery died out, or there was a bad signal, wherever he is right now. Minho placed his stake more on the first one.

Jongin was receiving the same recorded message 5 minutes ago. _Here we go again._ “Hyung, you should’ve at least kept enough battery charge to call.”  Kyungsoo must’ve been playing with his phone during the trip, and Jongin’s calls once in a while added up to draining the older’s phone.

Without any other way to contact Kyungsoo, Jongin decided to just wait.

 

 

* * *

 

[6:45 pm]

 

Kyungsoo leaned along the clear bus window as he watched the sun set slowly from the horizon. It was a breath taking view, one he rarely sees when he’s at the city. His neighbourhood has always been clouded up with high rises, making it hard for him to witness nature’s beauty every day.

_What a pity_ , he thought.

He was among those people who failed to see this wonderful scene unfold, and he felt bad about it. He felt bad about every morning and every night wasted, as the rest of the city folks enclose themselves inside those box shaped offices all day.

_If only I could stay here._

The bus turned along another curve once again, and now a familiar trail was unravelled in front of Kyungsoo. He can’t contain his giddiness as he was greeted by the recognizable houses lined up along the decades old trees framing the highway. His grip on his travel backpack started shaking in excitement.

Just a few more seconds and he’d be seeing Jongin again.

And soon enough, the bus was pulling over his stop.

“Do you have a luggage with you at the storage trunk young boy?” the bus conductor asked as Kyungsoo stood up from his seat, backpack all set and a hand carry paper bag in hand.

“Yes, a black stroller, sir.” He hopped off the bus steps and followed the bus conductor to get his luggage. After taking his stroller, he bowed back to the conductor and made his way towards the poorly lit bus stop a few meters ahead. The bus drove off, leaving a few trails of dust as it vanish from his vision at the next curb.

As he started off his venture, he suddenly heard sounds of running footsteps coming close from behind.

“Kyungsoo!”

The younger turned back just to see a familiar tall figure heading towards him.

“Minho hyung!”

The tall lad enclosed him for a brotherly embrace and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at the act. Minho was still the same lanky big brother as ever. Despite his craziness with the great singer-dancer Taemin, Minho really missed having Kyungsoo around. He treated him more like a younger brother instead of a cousin. And just like the others, Minho can never resist this huge ball of cuteness.

“I missed you! How have you been? What took you _so long_ Kyungsoo??! We’ve been waiting for like an hour here.” Minho pulled away a bit to check up on Kyungsoo. _Yup._ _Still cuddly as ever._

“Sorry hyung. I was trying to call you about that 30 minute stop but I guess you were driving back then that’s why you weren’t picking up. My phone died right after.”

“You’ve had us worried you know!”

Kyungsoo looked confused. _Us?_  

“Did Jonghyun hyung come along with you?” He looked over the older’s arm to get a good look of the familiar white car behind, and seemingly, no one’s inside.

Minho turned him around. “Nope. But that kid over there probably fell asleep from waiting.” Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a bit when his eyes registered a familiar figure of a boy sitting at the bus stop.

“I’ll send your things over to Jongin’s house later Okay? You two head back home together. Jonghyun’s waiting, and so is dinner.” Minho gave him a pat and a gentle push towards the bus stop before grabbing his stuffs.

“Thanks hyung. I’ll see you back at home!” Kyungsoo waved as Minho pulled out of his parking slot.

 

As soon as Minho’s car was gone, the air felt dry and a bit gelid around Kyungsoo. He pulled up his turtleneck and shuffled the woven scarf, securing it in place. The cold drift of December started creeping along his fingers, but then, it was probably the excitement rather than that cold air that’s making fun of him right now.

He stopped a few steps away from the bus stop, and he could clearly see through the glass that Jongin was in there, and that he’d fell asleep, head leaning on the same glass opposite to where Kyungsoo was standing.

His cheeks and nose have a brush of pink, probably from staying out too long under the chilly weather. He sighed when he noticed that the younger boy was poorly dressed, only wearing thin long sleeves over  probably his favorite blue collared top and tight fitting jeans, no scarf or even gloves. On his bare hands was a clutched white parka.

Kyungsoo carefully moved closer, trying not to wake up the boy from his deep slumber. He studied Jongin’s face, fingers almost touching that sun-kissed skin as it trailed along the thick slanted eyebrows, lidded eyes, perfect cheek bones, and plump pink lips.

It’s been exactly eight days since he’d seen him, and they both knew that those days of waiting has taken a toll on the two of them. And despite the desire to hear the younger’s voice, Kyungsoo wanted to cherish this moment and just stare at his silent sleeping form. Jongin looked like a sleeping angel, and he’s afraid to wake him up just yet.

So instead, he leaned in and gifted his angel with a sweet kiss.

He pulled away, a bit too soon, eyes left lingering along Jongin’s lips. He was about to move to his side to settle for a seat when strong arms suddenly locked him in place, making him stumble towards the supposedly sleeping boy.

A soft breath of chuckle tickled along his ear as he tried to escape.

“ _Hyuuung_ , I was supposed to be the one to try the “Sleeping Beauty” on you, not the other way around.” Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as Jongin’s deep voice rolled along the frosty air.

“I-I thought you were a-asleep…”

“Well, I was, but then you woke me up.” the younger snickered. “Sleeping Beauty, remember?”

“J-Jongin…”

“Miss you too hyung…”

“Yah I didn’t-“

“You don’t have to say it. _I can tell_.”

Jongin pulled back a bit so he could stare at Kyungsoo’s eyes. Those brown orbs that could gaze back at him and dig deeper into his soul.

_He missed this_. He missed everything about Kyungsoo. He doesn’t even know where to start. And now that he’s here in front of him, Jongin still can’t help but question reality, as if it’s pulling up a prank on him right now.

Kyungsoo looked back at him and smiled, making all those doubts disappear in an instant. His glove covered hands reached up to hug the younger back, and felt bliss as he heard him sighed in contentment.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide at the question. Too shy to reply immediately, he avoided Jongin’s gaze and instead focused on the younger’s lips. Jongin’s arms are still secured around his waist like a chained up padlock.

“I…that…uhm…” Kyungsoo licked his lips, another sign of his nervousness. The act triggered rather the opposite; it only made Jongin want to kiss him much more. He tried his luck once again.

“Please, hyung?”

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip to suppress a squeal because Jongin’s using his trump card again. _That’s foul play!_

Admitting defeat, he nodded a few seconds after.

Smiling in triumph, Jongin released one of his hands from Kyungsoo’s waist and cupped his cheek, making him blush a cute shade of pink from the sudden contact. Kyungsoo’s eyelashes kept fluttering like little butterflies as he blinked quite a number of times while staring back at Jongin, lips quivering a bit. Jongin’s thumb gently traced along the heart shaped lips, which parted when Kyungsoo’s breath hitched once more.

He moved gradually to erase the distance between them, flourishing under the feeling of having Kyungsoo in his arms. Kyungsoo obediently closed his eyes when he felt the younger’s breath ghost along his skin.

Jongin kept smiling as he leaned in and sealed their distance.

It was a gentle kiss at first, as both of them got used to the feeling once again. They remained still, careful not to break the moment.

Jongin tilted his head a bit to gain a better access on Kyungsoo’s lips. He could never get over the ecstatic feeling of kissing Kyungsoo, especially when he felt the sweet pressure as the he kissed him back.

The older’s lips were like his daily dose of oxygen, as if a split second without it would lead him into nothingness.

_I should’ve done this a long time ago._

It was a marvellous feeling, and they would’ve given up anything to stay that way forever.

Apparently, it was Kyungsoo who pulled back from the enchantment of the kiss. Despite of pulling away, he still can’t break from Jongin’s longing look, and it’s not that he’d ever want to.

“I missed you Jongin…” the younger smirked.

“I knew it.”

“Yah! Don’t get too full of yourself!” Kyungsoo pouted, hitting him gently on the chest.

“Missed you too, hyung… You don’t know how much I waited for this day to come.” Jongin pressed a butterfly kiss on Kyungsoo’s blushing cheeks.

“We could both agree on that.”

“Can I just lock you in my room forever?” Jongin displayed a Cheshire grin.

“I’d love to, but not now. We need to get back. I can feel your lips shivering along mine you know?”

“But hyuuuung~~” Jongin whined as he fought back the older from pulling away from him.

“Besides, Jonghyun hyung and Minho hyung are waiting for us.”

“What? I thought you’re staying over for winter break?!” Jongin possessively claimed Kyungsoo once again, making the older giggle at his childishness.

“I am, okay? Jonghyun hyung cooked us some dinner and ask me to bring you over. Minho hyung will take my luggage to your house after.”

“Oh. Now that I think about it, you don’t have anything with you.”

“Minho hyung took it while you were swimming in Neverland.”

Jongin pouted when he realized that Minho got to see Kyungsoo first, making the other fail to stop his fingers from pinching the younger. _So cute!_

“We should start walking now or we’d never make it on time for dinner.”

Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand. “I won’t let you walk back hyung.”

He took the parka lying quietly on the seat and gestured for Kyungsoo to wear it, ignoring the complains the older threw, saying that he should wear it instead because of his thinner clothes. “You’ll need it hyung. I got mine back at the compartment.”

“Compartment of _what_?”

Jongin held his hand tighter and led him towards the empty parking space. Kyungsoo could barely make out a covered motorcycle left there.

“Wait Jongin what-“ his hand immediately flew to his mouth as he gasped from what he saw.

It was a blood red, sleek and dynamically styled Yamaha 2014 Majesty motorcycle, the same one Kyungsoo showed Jongin during their online chat a few months ago, telling him about his first time riding of a motorcycle.

That month, Kyungsoo attended a one-week Yamaha: Drive Safely event at their university which consisted of a number of lectures and hands on training, including a crash course driving of different motorcycles.

He could remember every trial he got through, the first one was learning to turn on and off the ignition, use the stand, a trial run of balancing, and how to park. The second required them to drive the motorbike along an elevated platform a few meters long with a span only a few inches wider than the motor wheel. The third was a long route littered with different obstacles, which Kyungsoo had no problem of going through around his fourth try.

His hands drifted along the surface of the motorcycle, observing every nook and cranny it offered. It was perfect for driving two people.

“It’s beautiful…”

Jongin took out his black parka from the compartment and slid into it. He handled one of the helmets and placed it on Kyungsoo, making sure to strap the lock in place. He did the same thing with his own and mounted on the motorcycle, removing the stand from its place.

“Since when did you learn how to drive?” Kyungsoo flipped the face protector of the other’s face helmet, revealing his gleaming chocolate eyes.

“Hmm… way back hyung. I’ll tell you later. Come on.” Jongin patted the seat right next to him.

Kyungsoo placed his trembling fingers above Jongin’s shoulder to serve as support as he hoisted himself up towards the seat. As soon as he was settled, the younger twisted the key in place and pressed the ignition button, slim fingers clutching the hand grip and twisting it a bit. Kyungsoo could hear the engine roar to life, breaching through the silence of the night. The instrument panel lit up as well, and Jongin pressed one more button under the left grip, making the front lights illuminate the path in front of them.

“Ready?” Jongin turned a bit to get a good look at Kyungsoo.

“Just make sure we get back alive okay? I still have a lot of plans for this break.” the older chaffed as he gently pinched Jongin’s shoulders. A sneaky chortle was all he got in response. Jongin closed off his face protector and soon enough, the motorcycle sped off along the freeway.

A few minutes from their drive, Kyungsoo was taken aback when Jongin suddenly revved up, causing his hands to loosen its hold on Jongin’s shoulders. Scared to fall off the accelerating motorcycle, one of Kyungsoo’s hand found its hold on younger’s parka along his waist.

“Do you mind?” Kyungsoo shouted against the deafening engine. He tightened his grasp along the smooth midnight parka in order for Jongin to understand.

The other let go of the left grip in an instant and grabbed Kyungsoo’s remaining hand on his left shoulder, guiding it towards where the other was. Kyungsoo got the message and wove his hands together as he rested his helmet protected head along the space his hands previously occupied.

Jongin could barely make out Kyungsoo’s irregular heartbeat from his back, and just being hugged by him like this made Jongin feel more alive than ever.

 

The motorcycle dipped smoothly as they turned right at the last curb. Jongin slowed down and switched the blinking lights on in case there’s another vehicle trailing them. He swerved the motorcycle towards the left lane, and made a full stop in front of a two storey tropical-minimalist styled house. Minho’s Auris was already parked at the open space in front so Jongin followed suit, settling his motorcycle a good few meters behind the said car.

Kyungsoo stared at the nostalgic view of the Do’s family home. Everything was still the same. The black finished stainless gate, the glass windows Jonghyun never fails to clean free from dust, the huge cigar tree sitting at the edge of their lawn, overseeing everything like a very good guardian.

But what made it appeal more to Kyungsoo was how it’s illuminated by silver and gold streaks of light coming from the installed Christmas lights. Not only theirs, but the neighbouring houses as well. It seemed like the heavenly gods made a small trip around the block and started showering everything with brightly lit stars.

Kyungsoo wonders if Jack Frost would come visit them this year too. He’d have to look forward to that.

“Jongin! Let’s go!”

“Hyung, wait! Your helmet!” Kyungsoo immediately paused from his impending run as his hand flew towards his head. Yup, the gear was still there.

“Oops. Sorry, I forgot about it.” He tried to release the strap along his neck but he can’t figure out how Jongin locked it in the first place. Jongin, seeing Kyungsoo’s dilemma, immediately jogged up to where he is.

“You’re too excited hyung.”

“Sorry. It just feels great to be back here.” Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly. He stopped fiddling with the strap and allowed Jongin to deal with it. The helmet was removed in record’s time.

“Thank you Jongin.” 

The younger’s eyes wandered at Kyungsoo’s whose face seemed to glow under the galaxy of stars around them. Without further ado, Jongin engulfed Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his chilled hands and captured his lips for another sweet-tempered kiss, the helmet long forgotten on the ground.

Kyungsoo’s heart felt like it’ll burst into pieces because of too much delight. It was their third kiss that day (not like he’s counting… okay, he probably is.) and he’s still at daze of how things are progressing between the two of them.

Such thoughts somehow scares him a bit, a trail of _what’s_ and _why’s_ linger around too much for his liking. But as soon as Jongin’s lips touches his, he’s once again filled with a firm reassurance that everything’s real.

That he won’t wake up and find out that it was all just a dream.

Kyungsoo wanted to assure Jongin too, because the kiss this time felt a bit different.  He could sense the struggle of emotions the younger’s trying to hide. His gestures felt so gentle and delicate, yet there was a hint of desperation; he’s trying to keep him in his arms, as if Kyungsoo would disappear the next minute.

So he carefully trailed his fingers, intertwining them with Jongin’s along his cheeks as their lips continued their venture with each other. Soon enough, uncertainty left both their minds and all that’s left was the need to be together.

“I’m starting to get addicted to your lips, hyung.” Jongin whispered as they parted to catch their breaths.

“So am I…” the older honestly answered back despite the intense hammering of his heart.

Jongin was about to lean again when he heard Kyungsoo’s stomach growl. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as well as Jongin's, and soon enough laughter filtered out the comfortable silence hovering between them.

“Pfft, looks like someone’s hungry!”

“Y-yah! I didn’t mean it…Stop laughing at me‼!” Kyungsoo kept on pondering the younger’s arms with his fists as Jongin kept on cracking up. He caught his wrists just in time before it landed another not-so-gentle punch on his arm. Their faces ended up too near once again, nose touching and lips almost an inch apart.

“Let’s get you some dinner…”

a chaste kiss was planted on his lips,

“…so we could get back home…”

a lick along his plush bottom lip

“… and resume where we left off, okay?” and topped it off with a devious wink.

 

For once, Kyungsoo hated his stomach for being hungry.

 

 

Jongin now believes that if there was even a chef god, he was sure enough that his blood runs through the Do family.

Jonghyun hyung’s macaroni soup had the exquisite taste that could surpass those offered from high class restaurants. Not to mention that mouth watering lasagna he served as main course. The drizzled white sauce clung along the surface which was topped off with Parmesan cheese, and dipped slowly down the edges of the meaty sauce - drenched pasta.

Jongin could feel himself drooling from the sight of it and his stomach growling shamelessly from hunger. _Guess Kyungsoo wasn’t the only one who’s hungry._

Dinner went by with a mix of lively conversations. Kyungsoo shared a lot from how he did in his courses, as well as his part time job, which Jongin intently listened to, silently taking notes of the names Kyungsoo kept mentioning. He’d have to do a deeper research about them later.  (He’s not planning something bad okay? Nope. Well…maybe?)

Minho kept on talking about Taemin, the newest singer and dancer who debuted a few months ago, and how he kept track on every single show he’d been. Minho pledged on the dinner table that someday, _someday_ , he’ll meet Taemin and surely, he’ll ask him for a date. Kyungsoo made a mental note that if his Minho hyung behaves, he might just pull some strings to get that wish granted.

After a sweet dessert of banana split, Kyungsoo was already having a hard time standing up from the living room sofa.

“Aww, our little Kyungie’s all full, isn’t he?” Jonghyun cooed while patting Kyungsoo’s evident stomach bump.

“It’s your fault hyung! You made the food irresistible‼” Kyungsoo whined, head landing softly at the top of the couch. 

“How are we supposed to get back to Jongin’s like this?!” Kyungsoo pointed at the younger whose head’s lolling from side to side, eyes already half lidded with sleep.

“Just spend the night here. You could head back to Jongin’s house tomorrow morning.” Minho took Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him up. The younger yawned cutely as Minho ruffled his hair. He did the same with Jongin and guided the two of them towards the stairs heading to the bedrooms.

“Go on. Get some sleep. Especially you, Kyungsoo. Be sure to change into something else okay? I placed some of my sleeping clothes for Jongin since yours would probably be too small for him.” Kyungsoo nodded and hugged Minho, a habit the younger never fails to do to his cousins.

“Night Minho hyung, night Jonghyun hyung!” he shouted a bit so that Jonghyun could hear from the living room downstairs.

 

Kyungsoo held sleepy Jongin’s hand and led him towards the first door on the left. He twisted the knob open, and searched for the light switch on the wall adjacent to the door. Kyungsoo flinched a bit as the sudden light pierced through his sleepy eyes.

He took the folded clothes on the bed and handed it to Jongin. “Here, change into this.”

After giving the clothes, Kyungsoo lazily trudged towards the closet and took out a faded grey sweatpants and black oversized shirt.  He turned around just in time to see Jongin removing his navy blue collared polo.

“Yah! You should’ve warned me you’re changing here idiot!” Kyungsoo faced the closet again; face beet red, hands and the sleeping clothes covering his eyes from the tempting scene unfolding behind him.

Jongin slowly tiptoed towards were the older was, hands sneaking around the hems of his turtleneck and tugging a bit. He noticed how Kyungsoo froze from the contact of his fingers on his bare skin.

“What’s wrong… _hyung_? We’re both guys you know? No need to be shy.” Kyungsoo had to swallow that thick feeling on his throat.

“K-Kim J-Jongin… I’m giving you f-five seconds to get dressed and get the hell a-away from me else you’ll be s-sleeping alone here!” Kyungsoo threatened, voice stuttering while being muffled by the crumpled clothes on his hands.

Jongin smirked and let his hands snake along the smaller’s waist.

“Jongin I told y-“

Kyungsoo stopped midway, trying to register the fact that Jongin just planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

“I think I’ve said this before…”

Hot breath glistened along Kyungsoo’s neck as Jongin’s lips found its purchase, teasingly nibbling on his earlobe.

“…you suck at _lying,_ hyung.”

He could clearly feel Jongin smile against his skin. Kyungsoo shivered at the thought of turning around and seeing that smile for himself. Jongin dipped a bit and planted one last kiss on the juncture where Kyungsoo’s milky neck meets his shoulder.

“I’ll change in the bathroom. Take your time hyung.” and with one swift move, Jongin’s gone.

 

Kyungsoo’s knees buckled and lost his balance as soon as he heard their shared bedroom door shut.

“Ugh, Kim Jongin you idiot!”

He shook his head and started slapping his face with a bit trembling hands, hoping the evident fluster on his cheeks would disappear along with it.

Making sure the door was locked (he wouldn’t want Jongin coming in while he’s changing) Kyungsoo immediately discarded his current clothes inside the empty laundry basket and changed to his sleeping ones as fast as he can.

After the deed was done, he unlocked the door, switched the lights off, and jumped towards the bed, taking up the part away from the door and facing where the open windows were. He could feel the breeze make its way inside the room, tickling his bare skin as shadows played figures at the ceiling and the floor below.

Kyungsoo tried to lull himself to sleep, but all of his efforts went down drain when he heard the gentle knock on the door.

“Kyungie hyung? Are you done changing?” there were two more knocks, and Kyungsoo was more than tempted to answer back. He parted his lips to answer back but apparently something caught up his voice, so he decided to snuggle deep within his comfy sheets.

_You’re asleep. You’re asleep. Don’t let him notice._

The knob turned and door creaked opened, allowing light to spill a bit into the already dark filled room. Jongin paid no attention to the turned off lights and closed the door behind. Kyungsoo would’ve died (metaphorically) after hearing a soft click from the lock because his heart was already beyond speed limits.

_Why the hell did he lock the door?! Oh my god. Calm the hell down… calm the freakin’ hell down Do Kyungsoo‼!_

A few gentle steps, and soon he felt part of the bed dip under Jongin’s weight.

_Well, screw the idea of calming down._ Good thing he was facing away from Jongin.

“Hyung? Are you really asleep?”

_Oh God, don’t come near. Shit. Shit. Shit._

He felt Jongin’s warm hands softly tugging his shoulders.

“Hyung?” No response.

Seems like Jongin got a bit annoyed and decided to place a bit of force, making Kyungsoo’s body turn and face him. He was greeted with a peaceful sleeping Kyungsoo, soft breaths escaping his full red lips.

_Go to sleep already….please…._

Kyungsoo tried to act natural, eyes kept shut from the world while hoping that his little secret won’t be discovered. Jongin on the other hand was just staring at him. He pushed away some of the hair that fell down gracefully along Kyungsoo’s lid shut eyes, slowly trailing down his cheeks, his cute button nose, and made a full stop above his lips.

_Wait a second. This…seems…familiar?_

He felt Jongin scoot closer.

“You’re really attractive hyung… even when you’re asleep…” He placed faint kisses along Kyungsoo’s eyelids, one on the tip of his nose, a couple along his snow white cheeks, and soon enough, Kyungsoo felt that familiar feeling near his lips. He gulped a bit, and tried to squint one eye to see what’s happening.

Too bad, though. He was greeted by a smirk instead. 

“…or faking sleep.”

_Uh-oh._

“I knew you’re awake hyung.”

_Mission failed Do Kyungsoo. Prepare yourself to surrender._

“Uh…heh… I…” Kyungsoo blinked nervously, hands gripping on the blankets for dear life.

“Are you running away from me?” Jongin shifted and was now hovering above him.

“N-no.” He shook his head frantically.

“Uh-huh. You were pretending to be asleep. I clearly see that as running away.” he leaned down a bit more as his hands cornered Kyungsoo on both sides.

“N-No…really. I was….w-was j-just…” Kyungsoo’s eyes locked onto him.

“Just?” they were just inches away.

“…j-just…”

_Ugh. How the hell am I gonna answer you if you keep on staring like that‼! Oh forget it._

Kyungsoo clenched his eyes shut and waited.

 

 

Nothing happened.

_Huh?_ He slightly opened his eyes. Jongin’s still there, but just staring at him.

“W-What is it?” Kyungsoo gradually moved his blanket below his lips to prevent his voice from muffling. Jongin’s observing him. His eyes kept examining Kyungsoo, yet he won’t dare come close anymore. Something’s holding him back from touching the other.

“J-Jongin? h-hey…” Kyungsoo’s hand crept out of the blanket’s comfort and tried to reach out. He was taken aback when Jongin flinched away from his touch.

He shifted to a more comfortable position and tried reaching out again. This time Jongin allowed his hand to settle on his cheek.

Kyungsoo for once didn’t know what to do. As his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room and with the closer distance, he could now clearly see that Jongin’s eyes were somehow lost. There was a pure glint of hesitation.

He’s never seen Jongin this vulnerable in front of him.

“K-Kyungsoo… this… this is real right?” Kyungsoo’s heart ached from hearing the broken voice. He searched for the younger’s hand and laced them along his.

“Y-yes…”

“You’re not going to leave me right?”

“N-no… unless you want me to…”

“You… won’t change your mind?”

“No. I won’t”

“Okay…”

Kyungsoo tightened his grip on Jongin’s. His thumb started tracing soothing circles along Jongin’s cheeks.

“Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

Kyungsoo lifted himself a bit and once again kissed Jongin’s quivering lips. He thought of the only words he knew would make it all better; the only words that would wash away the doubts plaguing the lost boy in his arms.

With lips still partly touching, Kyungsoo whispered every word, making sure that Jongin could both hear and feel it.

 

“I love you…” 

 

 


	2. Yours and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confirming their feelings for each other... Kyungsoo falls deeper for Jongin and Jongin remembers the first time he fell for Kyungsoo

 

 

Jongin’s an only child.

He never felt the exact “being loved” feeling from anyone else except his very own parents. So when he was at the age where he could play outside and he could see the kids run off and tease each other before his very own child eyes, he started feeling a bit empty.

He kept wondering how it feels like to have a sibling, or even just a close friend to call upon.

The uneasy feeling started to escalate more when his parents got their long awaited promotion at the company they’re both working on. Jongin is now on his 2nd grade and pretty much can handle things at home all by himself.

His parents were reluctant to hire a maid before because they can’t afford it yet, so he ended up learning the stuffs around a bit earlier than normal kids of his age. It’s not that he’s complaining. That’s just how things were and he’d learned to let himself just take it all in.

He leaves and comes home to an empty house.

Jongin remains a good boy and tries not to give any trouble to his hardworking parents. He studies and keeps his grades at the top, makes sure to do the chores before and when he comes back home, and doesn’t whine when they both ask him to run some errands.

Although sometimes he just wanted to break off that “I’m okay” façade and start bawling like a five year old in front of his parents because probably by then, they’d finally notice him.

Jongin craves attention, _love_.

And every time he finds his house dark and empty, every time no one responses to his calls, Jongin’s little heart crumbles bit by bit and he’s afraid he can’t hold on to its shattering pieces any longer.

 

* * *

 

One day his parents forgot to tell him that they’d be out of town over the weekend and that like usual he can’t come with them since it’s a business trip and no one will be able to watch over him if ever he does comes along.

Jongin learned about all of this through a little yellow Post-it note attached on the smooth grey surface of their kitchen refrigerator along with a direction on where he could get his extra allowance while they’re both away.

He never saw them leave that morning; not even a single good-bye or take care.

 

Jongin had enough of everything.

So he locked the house and went outside clad in his midnight blue parka, without anything at hand but his half-charged phone on his pocket and the spare keys to their house.

He doesn’t know where his feet are taking him but he let them do so. His parents won’t care anyway. They’re far too engrossed in their own work and the business world that they’ve forgotten their only son.

Yes, Jongin’s an only child. He can ask anything that he wants and he knows his parents would definitely hand it to him. He was lucky to have no one to compete for his parents’ unwavering attention.

But what was there to compete for if none of them is present to give such interest at all?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tears silently fell upon the now chilled cheeks as the temperature around him slowly went down without him even noticing. His clouded mind failed to register the uneasy air around and the once white fluffy clouds that are starting to turn into dark gray ones just above the once fairly lit sky.

Then, a lightning bolt struck across the horizon followed by a loud boom of the thunder and that pair has made him stop frozen from his tracks.

He looked around just to notice that he’s never been to this part of their area.  He rarely plays outside and he doesn’t have any friends that live nearby so he didn’t have the privilege to see other places aside from his pathway home.

It doesn’t help either when the ground started getting wet and the strong smell that’s getting musky by the second have infiltrated his nose as the first rain drizzles hit the pavement. Jongin had to find a place to stay under while the rain picks up.

He saw a small children’s park near the end of the street and decided to just try his luck if there are any slides so he could get some cover from the cold rain. The park was definitely smaller than that of the one near his home but he’s not in any position to complain about it. As long as there’s a makeshift shade, Jongin will take it. It was better than nothing right now.

But to his dismay, there wasn’t any slide at all.

The park was just an open ground with a few young trees lining up the fences and the grass now all damped and muddy despite the good trim it has been treated to. There are only a couple of swings almost at the center, a medium sized monkey bar and some seesaw, but no slide, no shade at all.

Jongin sighed and decided to just settle on one of the swings. It’s no use to find some shed now because he’s totally drenched to the core. Not even his thick parka was able to wave off the pelts of the now full rain.

 

* * *

 

Jongin didn’t know when he fell asleep, or when the rain stopped at all. Despite his eyes shut close, he could clearly feel that the raindrops had stopped hitting his tired face.

If before he doesn’t know if those were tears on his eyes or just the rain itself, now he knows.

But what he didn’t expect was those soft warm fingers brushing them away and he can’t help but feel as if its very touch crept deep within the tears cascading upon his cheeks.

It was a faint, safe feeling, but Jongin wasn’t willing to let go of it yet.

He opened his eyes to see a boy with doe-like eyes staring down at him, heart shaped lips partly opened as if about to say something and those fingers that he felt before halfway retracted from where it was before.

The boy was holding a blue umbrella, effectively shading both of them from the still pouring rain.

“You’ll get sick.” The boy spoke carefully as his lips formed the gentlest smile Jongin has ever seen. He seems to have lost his own the moment his ears picked up his saviour’s angelic voice.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

_Kyungsoo… the angel’s name is Kyungsoo._

“Hey… are you okay? Can you hear me?” Kyungsoo tilted his head a bit to get a good look of Jongin. That seemed to do the trick since the soaked boy got off his daze.

“I… uhm, K-Kim J-Jongin.” he stuttered unmanly because his teeth were chattering obviously due to the cold.

“Oh God you’re teetering. Get up. You need to get warmed up or you’ll really get sick.” Kyungsoo pried his arms off the chain that supports the old swing. Jongin almost lost his balance when he stood up because his feet turn numb for staying at the same position for so long. And the swing was never a comfortable place for sleep to begin with.

“My house is nearby. You could stay with me for a while until my hyungs come back, and we will accompany you back home after the rain stops.” Kyungsoo smiled and Jongin definitely felt his cheeks warm up upon seeing that smile again at a nearer distance.

That’s when he realized that he finally found it.

Jongin’s finally found what he’s been looking for.

 

All of these memories flashback right in front of him as he felt Kyungsoo under him, whose soft lips, the same heart shaped lips that gave that smile that saved him back then, mutter and imprint upon his soul the words he’d been longing to hear for so long…

“I love you…”

 

* * *

 

Silence. Pure silence.

Kyungsoo’s heart frantically thumped against his chest and he’s afraid it’ll burst out any minute now. After mouthing those fateful words, he didn’t find any reaction from the younger. Not even a blink of an eye.

It’s like Jongin’s time has been stuck frozen in an instant after he spoke against his lips. Kyungsoo started to tremble from fear.

What if Jongin didn’t feel the same way as he did?

What if this was all a bad joke and anytime now he’d start laughing at him?

What if he was wrong all along?

What if he was the only one in love?

What if… _what if…_

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as warm fresh tears started escaping from his sealed lids. He can’t look at Jongin anymore. He just can’t. He’s scared. He’s afraid to hear it. He’s afraid that everything was just a good, short-lived dream.

_…that it’s time for him to wake up from it._

 

Kyungsoo cared so much for Jongin and he can’t see himself growing up without him by his side anymore. It was plain hell to live hundreds of kilometers apart from each other, trying to cope with the distance with calls and video messages.

Not even the latest technology could make that distance nearer. Jongin might be on the screen inches apart from him, but in reality, he’s still so far away.

Distance means uncertainty. Uncertainty is never good for a yearning heart.

Kyungsoo hates it. He hates how possessive he’s become of this boy hovering on top of him.

He only wants Jongin to see him, feel him, and be with him. _Only Jongin_.

And it doesn’t help that the boy hasn’t responded yet.

Kyungsoo’s getting desperate by the minute.

How would he move on after this? Could he do that? Could he really let go of Jongin if the other doesn’t want this at all?

Could he really forget the crying boy he first saw under the rain that fateful day?

_No._

_He can’t. Not even after a million years._

Kyungsoo hopes that he’s strong enough to face tomorrow after this night.

 

* * *

 

Jongin snapped from his short daydream, only to find a trembling Kyungsoo below him, tears cascading from his fully shut eyes down to his now red cheeks because of the pressure of crying.

His lower lip wobbles as he desperately tries to fend off any sobs that shall escape his mouth, but clearly, he’s doing a very bad job about it. The sound breaks Jongin’s heart and intensifies the gnawing pain deep within.

He blinks away a few times just to make sure that he isn’t having a nightmare at all, because he doesn’t like it one bit when Kyungsoo cries.

And yet, no matter how much he tried to wave it off, Kyungsoo’s indeed really crying.

“Soo?”

Kyungsoo cringed unconsciously, making Jongin frown.

He saw how the smaller froze and his eyebrows crunched up, as if he’s afraid of him, as if he’ll hurt him if he moves, even just a little bit.

“I…I’m _s-sorry…_ ”

Jongin’s heart kept on shattering into pieces from hearing such a broken sob from the boy he loves.

_What the hell is he apologizing for?_

Jongin leaned down and kissed the corner of his tightly sealed eyes, tasting a bit of the fresh salty tears.

Kyungsoo felt worse than before, like it’s a sin for someone as perfect as Jongin to even kiss someone so… _imperfect like him_ …that was not even a good match at all. And along with the silent insecurities, the tears just kept on coming out.

_How pitiful, Jongin had to be with someone like you._

“I’m s-sorry… I s-should’ve t-thought about it… that you m-might n-not… …that p-probably… y-you...d-don’t… I’m s-sorry…” the smaller one cried desperately and it was hurting Jongin so much because Kyungsoo doesn’t know how wonderful he is, and that Jongin should be the one having this thoughts of whether he’s even worth to be loved by Kyungsoo at all.

“Soo…shh…stop crying” Jongin linked their foreheads together once more. The sobs of the smaller won’t die down a bit. In fact, it’s getting more heart wrecking by the minute. Jongin’s heart crumbles at the sight. He loves Kyungsoo’s smiles. He loves how those sparkling eyes turn into playful crescents every moment he’d laugh, and Jongin feels a thousand more happier ‘cause he knows that every single bit of it was caused by him, _was all meant for him._

And he should feel guilty about it, but despite being a crying mess, Kyungsoo was still the most beautiful person he’d ever saw in his entire life.

How is nose scrunches a bit when he sniffles and how cute it gets when it turns red and spreads over those blossoming cheeks, and those heart-shaped lips whose bottom ones starts to wobble whenever little sobs escapes from them.

He’d never get enough of Kyungsoo.

Every single time, he wanted to unravel what’s beyond those smiles, laughs and tears that no one has ever seen. He keeps on wanting to know more and more about this person that even a lifetime won’t be enough.

But he’s going to take every single chance he’d make; anything, _just to have this boy all to himself._

And he wanted to make Kyungsoo see the beauty he sees in him. But he can’t do that when there’s this air of misunderstanding he needs to clear right now.

Hand reaching out as gently as possible, carefully brushed off the tears, the former ones of which have already made visible trails along the corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes down to his ears and cheeks. His other hand, fingers still intertwined with Kyungsoo’s, started to tighten their grip around the smaller’s wobbly pale ones with a silent promise of not letting go.  

If Kyungsoo needs proof of Jongin’s unwavering love for him, the younger’s more than happy to prove it countless times until he believes him.

_I’ll take away your heart again and again… until you can’t live without me anymore, Kyungsoo… because you’ve taken mine with you that moment you first smiled at me._

Pouring all thoughts of everything, every single drop of love he has to offer for Kyungsoo, Jongin’s met his lips once more, for pure, innocent kiss; a kiss perfect enough to steal away Kyungsoo from all the negative thoughts that have been plaguing his wavering heart and mind a few minutes ago.

His eyes, still glassy from the previous act, slowly left it’s hiding place only to be met by Jongin’s unwavering stare as he parted, breaking the kiss for a mere brief second before diving once again for a searing kiss, this time fuller with compassion and deep desire to imprint to Kyungsoo’s mind that Jongin’s his, and he’s Jongin’s.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the sudden contact but his body started to go lax as he sensed himself drown under Jongin’s attention. The kiss this time felt more intense than all the others before it that Kyungsoo was lost for how long they were locked to each other as he tried to dig up the reason for such case.

Was it because they’re lying down on a bed and everything’s dark? Was it because Jongin has full control over him and he has no other means of escape?

Or was it that nagging feeling that this kiss just like the others has been sealing their fate as one?

No matter what the reason was, Kyungsoo felt the desire to be with Jongin increase in every heated kiss they share, completely erasing all of his doubts and fears. Every exchange molded into unyielding chains that captured and melted their hearts together, closer than it’ll ever be.

Jongin bit his lower lip harshly making him gasp at the sudden building pain. The younger took that as a cue to slither his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s lips, revelling at the feeling of once again being able to taste the exclusive, distinctive flavour of the one he loves.

Kyungsoo didn’t fight for dominance, allowing Jongin to do what he wants. Kyungsoo’s contented to feel that Jongin wants him, needs him, _and loves him;_ no one else, just him.

But Jongin knows he has to seal this too. As they parted unwillingly once more to catch their breaths, Jongin’s lips lingered upon Kyungsoo as he marked them the same way as the older did.

“I love you too…Kyungsoo.”

And as Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly sparkled, as that rosy blush painted his pallid cheeks, as those lips bloom that one heart-shaped smile he yearns the most, Jongin became the luckiest, happiest man in the world.

_A lifetime… with Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo can’t believe it either, but at last, he’d heard the same words his heart aches to hear; more than an assurance; it was a spoken promise, an unbreakable vow, more than anything Kyungsoo could’ve asked for.

Kyungsoo’s smile broke off into a curious one when he noticed Jongin taking their intertwined hands and leading it near his chest, on top of his heart, where Kyungsoo could feel it erratically beating against the cotton covered skin.

“J-Jongin…”

“Can you feel it?” Jongin allowed his pale fingers linger closer to where his heart’s currently hammering against. Kyungsoo’s light butterfly touches seemed to make his heart race faster than ever.

Only Kyungsoo can do that, because he owns this heart now.

“It only acts this way when I’m with you, when I’m thinking of you… when I love and being loved by you… this heart only beats for you Kyungsoo… it’s yours to take. …it’s been yours all along…”

Kyungsoo can’t helped but become so overwhelmed with too much feelings all at once to the point that he doesn’t know how to react, more to respond on the younger’s confession.

Because Kyungsoo felt the same way as the younger did, his heart wasn’t his anymore… it’s Jongin’s, _now and forever_.

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand and led him to where his heart is too, allowing the younger to feel the same irregular, unstable beating of his heart that just appear to have broken all speed limits as it discerned Jongin’s touches.

“Take it Jongin… my heart is all yours.”

The younger gave him one more loving kiss on the lips before charily leaning his head to where Kyungsoo’s heart is, letting his ear listen to its every beat like a lovely lullaby swaying him to sleep.

Kyungsoo fixed the sheets and allowed it to hover above their tangled bodies. Jongin stayed calm and still as he kept on listening while Kyungsoo hummed a song while he played with his hair, fingers caressing every strand that comes along its way.

“Mine… all mine…” he heard Jongin murmured against his heart, hands hugging his waist possessively, and Kyungsoo can’t help but blush and smile at the same time. His lips found their way on Jongin’s forehead and planted one more reassuring kiss before they both succumb to sleep.

“Yours Jongin… all yours.”

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
